


Her

by miriam_lee



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_lee/pseuds/miriam_lee
Summary: Оскар ненавидит её, и они наказывают друг друга. (таймлайн 6-го эпизода)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402304) by [daphnerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning). 



Оскар её ненавидит.

«Ха-а— Так п—.. т-так приятно».

Его пальцы накрывают её бёдра, разводя их в стороны, и он с наслаждением вслушивается в её рваное дыхание. «Тебе нравится», - довольно шепчет он, крадясь пальцами по молочно-белой коже вверх. «Тебе нравится, когда я тебя касаюсь».

«Д-да», - её голос грудной, с придыханием, полный жажды. «Я… я не могу больше, пожалуйста».

«Ты хочешь, чтобы он касался тебя так».  
«Н-нет! Я бы не—»

« _Я_ хочу», - его глаза вспыхивают, а руки начинают блуждать по коже еще выше, пока кончики пальцев не ощущают под собой пульсирующую артерию. «Хочу, чтобы он распростёр тебя на столе. Хочу, чтобы его руки были по всему твоему телу. Чтобы он заставлял меня стонать, трахая тебя, пока я не сорвусь на крик».

Она всхлипывает, трепеща под его пальцами, прогибается в спине – и её темные волосы рассыпаются по подушке. Её дыхание учащается, щеки горят.  
«Пожалуйста… перестань. Я хочу—»  
«Его».  
«Да».

Он содрогается всем телом, как только слышит это вслух. Медленно начиная проникать пальцами внутрь, он выдыхает имя, роняя слога с языка, как молитву.  
«Зенигата…»

Его пальцы двигаются под юбкой, погружаясь глубже, вырывая скулящие, умоляющие стоны из её горла.

Он возбуждён до безумия.  
Раз за разом повторяя имя Инспектора, он всегда только _сильнее_ возбуждается.

«Хочу его», - она всхлипывает, толкаясь в его руку, и это так приятно, что ему даже не приходится дотрагиваться до своей плоти. «Он нужен мне, _господи_ …»

Это её вина, что она не совершенна. Что у неё нет пышной груди, как у Минэ Фуджико, нет её слизкой, влажной щёлки. Что она не _та_ , не кто-то, кого Инспектор Зенигата когда-либо смог бы полюбить.

Поэтому он наказывает её. Он впивается ногтями другой руки в её бедро, добавляет еще один палец, вырывая крик из её горла, и грубо вонзается ими внутрь, заставляя её визжать. «Он никогда тебя не полюбит», рычит он. «Никогда. Ты его недостойна. Грязная животная шлюха».

«Грязная животная шлюха, которая даже не достаточно хороша», - мурлычет она, и её губы изгибаются в злой, глумливой ухмылке. «Он ведь никогда и _не захочет меня_ — а-ах! Больно—»

Он _ненавидит_ её.

Ненавидит так сильно, что тянет её за волосы, и – _чёрт_ – они спадают, и ему остаётся только остервенело сжимать собственные пряди, всхлипывая от своих же, двигающихся в нём пальцев. Этого недостаточно, это не _он_ , пусть даже Оскар и шепчет его имя снова и снова, как проклятье, как молитву, с голодом, с вожделением, с _отчаянием_ —

Он кончает себе на руку, на юбку, смятую на его талии, на разведенные в стороны и подрагивающие бедра, и продолжает толкаться сам в себя – яростно и несдержанно, несмотря на всю свою хрупкость, намеренно причиняя себе боль. «Ненавижу тебя», - шипит он, один, в холодной комнате, и его трясёт от накрывшей волны оргазма.

Он думал, что она спасёт его. Что будет настолько умела, настолько впечатляюща, что Инспектору _пришлось_ бы увидеть, что он достоин, _пришлось_ бы увидеть, что он достаточно хорош.

Она ловко заставляла тех школьниц слушаться каждого её слова. Заставляла ту плевательницу целовать, обнимать и прикасаться к ней с нежностью. Она была хороша.

Но недостаточно.

Поэтому он сдирает парик, срывает одежду и бросает их в огонь, наблюдая за тем, как всё сгорает дотла.

Если она недостаточно хороша для Инспектора – она заслуживает умереть.


End file.
